herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruru Amour/Gallery
Images of Ruru Amour from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Gallery Ruru_Amour-profile-casual_clothes.png|Ruru's casual outfit Amour-profile.png|Cure Amour Ruru-profile-villain.png|Ruru's villain outfit HuPC01-Ruuruu_first_appearance.png|Ruru's first appearance in episode 1 HuPC02-Ruuruu_in_Harry's_explanation.png|Ruru in Harry's explanation of what happen to their world HuPC03-Ruru_appears.png|Ruru appears in episode 3 HuPC04-Ruru_analysis_complete.png|Holding up a USB stick for Charaleet DyU_3nQU8AAHby4.jpg HuPC07-Papple_asks_Ruru_to_do_her_work_for_her.png|Papple asks Ruru to do her work for her HuPC07-Ruru calls forth the Prickly Powower.png|Calling forth a victim's Prickly Powerer HuPC07-Ruru_Negative_Wave.png|"Negative Wave" HuPC07-Ruru_aboard_her_UFO.png|Piloting her UFO HuPC07-Ruru_surprised_to_see_Ange_getting_up.png|Surprised to see Ange getting up 1524354879950.jpg 1524354918213.jpg|Ruru changes her form into a civilian D0JYI6IUwAARTAS.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-14-Img-009.png|Ruru protecting the children HuPC15_Ruru_racing_the_crowd_to_get_the_eggs.png|Ruru racing the crowd to get the eggs Hugtto-Precure-Ep-15Img-016.png|Ruru is annoyed with Masato HuPC15 Cure Emiru and Cure Ruru.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-17-Img-006.png 1527378839675.jpg|Ruru crying HuPC18 Ruru and Emiru singing.jpg|Emiru and Ruru sing together 1528586400980.jpg D1jLGj1U4AAkoZx.jpg D2Lk9xtUcAAD3ae.jpg HuPC20 Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant.png|Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant D18x2NkUgAAPESX.jpg D2B_SJeUYAEJ9-k.jpg D2B8tPzU8AMyJ3J.jpg D2CAyk3UYAMOuAg.jpg 1529193084765.jpg HuPC Heart Kiratto Pressing each other's PreHearts.png|Emiru transforming with Ruru HuPC Heart Kiratto Macherie Amour Dresses Appear.png|Emiru and Ruru's dresses appear D2CIJ0pUwAAqwMr.jpg Heart_dance.png|Cure Amour performing Heart Dance MacherieandAmourafterperformingHeartsonganddance.png|Cure Amour and Cure Macherie after using Heart Song and Heart Dance 1529193330676.jpg D2L0GTlUYAAoGHt.jpg D2L8kLoUYAA7hC_.jpg HUGtto PreCure Team Pose.jpg|"HUGtto Precure!!" 1531006323276.jpg|The five girls walking in school Wecan! 5girls hugtan and Harry on a trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan! fivecures end card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1531056090071.jpg HuPC22 MaCherie and Amours Guitars appear.jpg|Cure Amour and Cure Macherie with their Twin Love Guitars 1531056123835.jpg HuPC24 Job Switch Idols.jpg|Emiru and Ruru changed into idol outfits D4CJ6uaUIAA3exl.jpg D4CYMI-UwAAm0tp.jpg DjOucv-VAAA-daJ.jpg DjOudCAU0AAcbLn.jpg DjOud0zUwAAWbHe.jpg D4qdL52U8AExIfa.jpg D5uRaPlUcAASyu6.jpg D5uWEhKUcAASlby.jpg HuPC28 Job Switch to Idols.jpg|Emiru and Ruru in their idol outfits in episode 28 D5ujTrMUUAEC69P.jpg D5uj-qKUcAA8eu4.jpg D54oetDU8AEUS8r.jpg 1535845015220.jpg HuPC30_Ruru_eating_pizza.jpg|Ruru eating pizza 1535845093356.jpg D53n7xLUEAALehG.jpg Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story Cure_amour_going_cheerful_style.png|Cure Amour readying for Cheerful Style D6WnEJJUEAA-6cT.jpg D6XPY91V4AAAY_K.jpg D6XQAvQUIAAwsi4.jpg D7GS_-tUcAAh465.jpg|Cure Amour as The Little Red Riding Hood DnLHHkEVYAAwqz7.jpg HuPC33_Job_Switch_Reporters.jpg|Emiru and Ruru changed into announcer outfits Hugtto-Precure-Ep-33-Img-024.png The girls as doctors.png|Saaya as a doctor with her friends Hugtto girls chatting.png|Hugtto girls chatting Cure macherie amour magical.png|With Macherie and a fallen Magical DqDGpYQV4AA90sv.jpg DsHbbfQVsAA3F6j.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-40-Img-021.png Hugtto-Precure-Ep-41-Img-013.png DtKh37iU0AEqncP.jpg Dszo5hGU0AAgBEU.jpg|Ruru hugs Emiru HuPC41_Ruru_Crying.png|Ruru Crying Dt-F9vYVYAIgdQd.jpg Dt-K HuVAAAycB6.jpg HuPC43_Ruru_crying_after_seeing_Homare_crying.png|Ruru crying after seeing Homare crying DufrUavVAAAIDn1.jpg DufsL-7V4AAwnqp.jpg DvDuAgaV4AAdLFy.jpg HuPC45 Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits DvDwxlxVYAEzTq4.jpg DvDystGUUAAVbqd.jpg DvDysqtU8AAgrfO.jpg HuPC45 Merry Christmas Happy New Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! DwLzbhcU0AEU2T5.jpg DwL1BVfV4AUVNHA.jpg HuPC48_Amour_trying_to_talk_to_George.jpg|Amour trying to talk to Geroge HugPreCure 48 9.jpg DxUAGmeU0AA-UGh.jpg|Hugtto Precure episode 48 ending card HuPC49_Ruru_shots_Taum_down.jpg|Ruru blames Traum for the Oshimaida HuPC49_Little_Ruru_appears.jpg|Ruru as a little girl HuPC49_Little_Ruru_sees_Emiru.jpg|Ruru opens her eyes and looks at Emiru HuPC49 Emiru hugs Ruru.jpg|Ruru confused as Emiru hugs her HuPC49 Emiru starts playing the guitar.jpg|Emiru starts playing the guitar HuPC49 Emiru sings to Ruru.jpg|Emiru sings to Ruru Dx4DwSSUUAYxtiR.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights.jpg|Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden.jpg|Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview.jpg MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview (2).jpg|Preview visual of the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle Cures Miracle Leap visual 13 Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with the 13 Cures leaping out of the clock Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Category:Galleries